My All
by Rytanya
Summary: Why? Why is our head girl so depressed? "Draco.."She whispered so softlý.'


My All

Hey there, I'm Rytanya. This is a one shot song fic about Hermione's feelings towards Draco. I'm using Mariah Carey's song, My All because it is very meaningful to me and I hope that this song fic touch your heart. Please review!!! Tell me what you think...

* * *

Hermione Granger, head girl of year 1998, sat on the ledge of the open window in her room. All the sparkle in her eyes was gone. All that's left is emptiness.

Though she shouldn't be, they had won the war and all the death eaters had been locked up in Azkaban Prison waiting for their trial.

Why? Why is our head girl so depressed?

'Draco....' Hermione whispered so softly as a drop of tear made its way down her flawless cheek.

_**:I'm thinking of you**_

_**In my sleepless solitude tonight:**_

She stepped down the ledge and walked out of the room.

_**:If it's wrong to love you**_

_**Then my heart just won't let it be right:**_

More tears escaped from her eyes as she walked down the hall to the head boy's room.

_**:Cause I've drown in you**_

_**And I won't pull through without you by my side:**_

Slowly, Hermione opened the door and crept in.

_**:I'd give my all**_

_**To have**_

_**Just one more night with you:**_

She walked over to the blonde's bed as she felt more tears flow.

**_:I'd risk my life_**

**_To feel_**

**_Your body next to mine:_**

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, making sure to cause as little pressure as possible. Reaching out her hand, she cautiously swept back a few strands of hair that was in his eyes. She suddenly pulled back as he stirred.

_**:Cause I can't go on**_

_**Living in the memory of our song:**_

Fortunately, Draco was a heavy sleeper. Hermione sighed, letting her hands rest by her side. A small smile formed on her face.

_**:I'd give my all**_

_**For your love tonight:**_

* * *

Hermione watched as the young man that had captured her heart laughed away at something Crabbe and Goyle did.

_**:Baby can't you see me**_

_**Imagining I'm looking in your eyes:**_

"Mione... hello...are you there?" she heard Harry's voice flow through her ears.

She snapped back to reality. She turned to Harry.

"Wh-what were you saying Harry?" Hermione asked the raven-haired boy beside her.

Ï asked if you were going to Hogsmead later with me and Ron." The boy repeated himself again.

"Um...no. I'm feeling quite well. You two go on. I think I'll just stay here." She replied back.

"If you say so Mione. Make sure you visit Madam Pomphrey, ok?"

"k, Harry."

_**:I can see you clearly**_

_**Vividly emblazoned in my mind:**_

Hermione turned back to the Slytherin table but found that he's no longer there.

"I'm going back to the common room guys, see you later." She said as she stood up to leave.

"K, Mione." The boys replied back to their best friend.

Hermione briskly walked to the common room. On the way, she saw Draco ahead of her, walking slowly back to the common room too.

Hermione decided to admire the dragon from afar as she slowed down her pace.

_**:And yet you're so far**_

_**Like a distant star**_

_**I'm wishing on tonight:**_

Once again Hermione found herself on the ledge of the window. The soft breeze blowing gently through her soft wavy hair.

She closed her eyes and all she saw was the face of the man she fell deeply in love for.

_**:I'd give my all**_

_**To have**_

_**Just one more night with you:**_

"Granger," Hermione opened her eyes and saw a pair of beautiful grey eyes staring back at her.

_**:I'd risk my life**_

_**To feel**_

_**Your body next to mine:**_

Hermione felt the softest hand cupped her cheek and brushing away the tears that had escaped.

_**:Cause I can't go on**_

_**With the memory of our song:**_

"Hermione," it was the first time she had ever heard him say her first name.

"Hm-hmm?" She answered softly.

Slowly, he leaned forward.

_**:I'd give my all**_

_**For your love tonight:**_

And their lips touched. The most passionate kiss was shared between two people who were once known to be enemies.

* * *

Hush my friends, let's not disturb them,

Let them feel the love they had dreamed of,

Let them hold each other because tonight is their night,

When they realized they were meant to be together...

_**:I'd give my all**_

_**For your love tonight:**_

**_

* * *

_**

A.N:

Thank you so much for reading... I'm working on another one song fic and I was

thinking of writing a real fic. Tell me what you think, K??

Thanx!!

Love From

Rytanya


End file.
